


Don't Scare Me

by Squid_Ink



Series: The Eagle and the Cross [29]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Aveline teases Connor in French, Connor knows some French, F/M, Fire, I'm proud of this, Love, Tumblr Prompt, burning barn, enjoy, prompt, their first hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a mission together in the Tennessee River Valley, Connor fears for Aveline when a barn containing their target blows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Scare Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



The wood of the barn was old and grey, a rickety looking structure that could come crashing down at the slightest touch. Yet, it was within that ugly old barn that their target was hiding. "They have amassed barrels of gunpowder in there," Connor said, from his perch in the tree. Aveline was on the branch above him. "Cane surely suspects that we are planning something, so it is unlikely that he will come out."

"Then I'll go in," Aveline said, "I already see a way in. I can slip through it."

"I thought we agreed to eliminate Cane together?" Connor asked, glancing up at her. They have been tracking this Templar through the Tennessee River Valley for weeks now, since he was a threat not only to Louisiana but also the young United States. Connor found Cane an interesting man. Yorick Cane, his mother was Creek and his father American. Connor couldn't help but wonder if he would have turned out like Cane if his own father had raised him.

"We are," Aveline pointed out, "we are just dividing up the work, _oui?_ You will create the distraction, while I kill Cane."

"I do not like this," Connor said. He didn't know why he was being so protective of Aveline. She was a capable assassin, he had seen that time and time again. They worked well together. They could read each other's moves and anticipate each other's actions. He enjoyed her sharp wit and dry humor. She always pushed him to be a better assassin, a better man in general. He treasured her smiles and felt honored that she gave him her trust, knowing that she didn't trust easily.

So why was he so hesitant to let her eliminate Cane?  
Aveline's plan made logical sense. One of them _needed_ to be the distraction, to draw Cane's suspicion away from unseen shadows. Aveline had been in dangerous situations before and had gotten out of them alive. By all rights, he should give her plan his seal of approval. "What if I go?" he said.

"You cannot fit," Aveline pointed out, "Cane's men have made sure not to leave any potential weaknesses in the barn's structure. They forgot that hole up there in the roof. I can wriggle my way in, you, _mon cher_ , will get stuck."

Connor frowned at that, suddenly self-conscious of his broad-shoulders. He looked up at her. "I thought you liked my shoulders?"

" _Oui, je le fias, mias vous obtiendrez toujours coincé_ ," Aveline chortled. Connor snorted, annoyed that Aveline had to tease, and in French no less. "Do not pout, _mon cher_ , it ruins your pretty face."

Connor flushed. "I am not pouting," he grumbled.

"Uh-huh, _vous_ _ê_ _tes trop boudes_ ," Aveline snickered. Connor growled something in Mohawk, annoyed with Aveline's teasing at his expense. "Besides," she said, regaining her seriousness and focusing on the mission at hand. "You are the better fighter between the two of us, I'm sure," she paused bringing the spyglass to her eye, "ten men won't hinder you too much."

Connor bowed his head, pleased at the compliment she gave him. Of course ten men wouldn't hinder him. He fought more men before, he even ran through the Battle of Bunker Hill, nary a scratch on him, in order to eliminate Pitcairn. He supposed that was when the British and the Americans started referring to him as _the White Angel of Death_. He found the nickname somewhat ironically amusing. "Fine," Connor said, "I will create a distraction." He tugged his hood down lower over his eyes. "Just…" he stopped, "just be careful and don't get hurt."

"Your concern is touching, Connor," Aveline replied, "but I won't get hurt."

_Your cockiness will get you killed,_ a voice in Connor's head hissed. It sounded like his father's. "Just be careful," he stressed again.

"I will," Aveline giggled, "stop worrying, Ratonhnhaké:ton. I'll be fine."

Connor huffed, smiling when she used his birth name. He watched her jump to the next branch, finding the route through the trees to the rickety old barn. He moved out as well, working his way to the edge of the tree line.

* * *

 

He landed on a sturdy branch, chest rising and falling with each breath. He watched the men, ruffians and riffraff, pretend to be soldiers, walking to and fro as if they were important. Connor snorted, drawing his bow and knocking an arrow against string. He pulled the arrow back, the eagle feather fletching brushing against his cheek, found his target and fired.

The arrow flew straight and true, piercing the man's neck. He tried to shout, but it came out in a gurgle as he fell and died. Connor sheathed his bow and moved to another spot as the men began to realize that there was something amiss. He knew he wouldn't stay undetected for long. He took out four more men with his arrows, before they wised up and began shooting at the trees. Connor sheathed his bow, and waited until two more men edged closer to the tree line, rifles at the ready. He smirked, they never saw their deaths coming as he fell on top of them, hidden blades slicing into their necks. They died, barely muttering a whimper.

The four remaining men spotted him. The game was up, no use bothering to remain hidden now. He drew his pistol, firing at one. The man jerked, arms flying backward as the lead ball struck him in the chest. Connor holstered his pistol, drew his tomahawk and let out a fierce war cry and charged the men.

They men, caught off guard, were at first disorganized, allowing Connor to kill two more in quick succession. After that, they began to attack him in earnest, thrusting their bayonetted rifles out at him. He pulled one down with his tomahawk, thrusting his hidden blade into the man's face, blood spurting out in a red shower. He twisted as another struck at him, noticing out of the corner of his eye, three more men exciting the barn. He cleaved the second man's spine in two with his tomahawk. The man twitched once, then died.

"Oi, there 'e is!" one of the new comers shouted, pointing at Connor. Connor charged at them.

The explosion was sudden and unexpected. It flattened the three men closest to the barn, large splinters of wood raining down on them and sent Connor flying backward a good five feet. He smashed into the ground, grunting and pulling his body into a defensive curl. Luckily none of the broken wood hit him. Two more explosions shuddered through the ancient barn, and the acrid scent of sulfur and charred flesh filled Connor's nose.

He squeezed his eyes shut against the memories of his burning village, his mother trapped within the blaze, her whispered _I love you_ louder than the crackling flames around her.

Aveline… Aveline was in the barn. "No," he whispered as something serpentine and cold settled neatly at the base of his spine. He'd later come to realize it was fear.

Connor pushed himself to his feet and charged at the fire. "Aveline! Aveline!" he bellowed, drawing on his captain's voice. " _Aveline!_ " he screamed, stopping at the blazing barn. He hesitated only a moment before charging in. He coughed against the dark smoke, which stung his eyes. "Aveline!" he called, only to cough against the smoke. A support beam cracked, then came crashing down a moment later. He saw a body on the floor, flames eating it happily. The scent of burning hair made him gag.

He puked.

He couldn't advance, the flames and smoke where too thick and the barn too structurally unsound. Feeling like a coward, he retreated outside, racing for the forest; where he vomited again. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, staring hatefully at the burning barn and feeling an ache in his chest. Another person… another _woman_ he cared about, taken from him by a fire. He slammed his fist against the tree, too frustrated to scream at the injustice of everything.

"Connor?" a hand touched his shoulder lightly. He jumped, ready to kill whomever it was that touched him, only he stopped and stared.

Aveline was standing before him, a few minor burns on her hands, the edges of her clothes signed, a cut on her cheek; she was alive though, no worse for wear. "Are you alright?"

He didn't think. He reacted, wrapping her up in a crushing hug, lifting her up off the ground. He cried, though he will never admit to doing so later; hiding his face in her shoulder and muttering _You're alive, you're alive, thank god you're alive!_ He only set her down when he felt her tap his shoulder, he loosened his embrace but didn't let her go. Connor was surprised she returned the hug. They stayed like that a few more moments before he held her at arm's lengths. "Do not ever scare me like that again!" Connor shouted. "I thought I had lost you!"

Aveline smiled, touched by his concern, but as she stared into Connor's amber eyes realization dawned on her. He loved her and his fear was palpable. Her heart swelled and butterflies danced in her stomach. "I won't," she agreed, a smile on her face.

"Good," Connor said, letting her go. He cleared his throat. "We should… we should leave… before someone finds…" he looked at the burning barn and the dead bodies. "This."

" _Oui_ ," she said, walking away from the scene of their crime. "Cane is dead by the way."

"I know, I saw the body when I went into the barn looking for you."

"I'm touched Connor," Aveline said, "by your concern."

"You are my friend. I… I did not want anything to happen to you," Connor replied, walking by her side.

Aveline chuckled. "Friend you say."

"Yes," he said slowly.

"I feel the same way about you, Connor," Aveline said, smiling at him. Connor's face went wooden and he shifted his gaze to the branches overhead.

"I am afraid I do not understand what you are talking about, Aveline."

Aveline laughed. " _Je ne mens pas, je sais que tu me aimes!_ " With that she leapt into the branches.

"Aveline…" Connor said, before he had to stop and think about the French. His eyes widen. "Aveline, come back here!" he shouted, climbing up into the trees chasing her. "Aveline, come back! Let me explain! Aveline, this is not funny! Aveline, get back here!"

Aveline's laughter echoed through the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft
> 
> Connorline!
> 
> Yay!
> 
> I… I really like this. Overall. I am so proud of this! This makes me so happy and I'm so pleased! 
> 
> I imagine that Achilles taught Connor some French, since learning French, Greek and Latin was what upper society did. Part of his blending training. Connor's not great at speaking French, but he can understand the gist of things. 
> 
> Please leave reviews!
> 
> Save an author; leave a review!


End file.
